


Snapshots

by tattooedsiren



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty random moments that make up a beautiful life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com) comm on LJ where the aim of the game is to write one sentence for each theme. The sentences appear random and are out of chronological order but they do tell a story as a whole
> 
> My most sincere apologies to grammar for the irrevocable abuse I have inflicted upon it. And much love to [smartalli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/profile) for the beta - I definitely made her earn her keep on this one. ;O)

**01\. Air**  
"Aren't you scared?" Harvey asks, his lips ghosting over Mike's, and Mike smiles, tells him, "Yes, but this is still worth the risk," before closing the miniscule gap and kissing him hard, stealing the breath from his lungs.

 

 **02\. Apples**  
Mike returns from a solid four hours squared away in the file room, jonesing for a Red Bull to get him through the rest of the day, only to discover the can he left on his desk has mysteriously disappeared, replaced by a bright green Granny Smith and a note in his boss's messy scrawl (" _no reflection of me is going to be seen drinking Red Bull_ "), and despite his exhaustion Mike can't help but smile.

 

 **03\. Beginning**  
Watching Mike walk out the hotel door, he has no idea that he has just turned down a new road, that he has just made the best decision in his life, and that years later when he and Mike are happy and settled he will think back on that first day, that instinct he had to keep Mike near even though it went against his better judgement...and he’ll wonder how much of this was destined.

 

 **04\. Bugs**  
Mike looks up at Harvey with a grin because he could swear he just heard the older man sneeze, but Harvey is working away like the whole thing never happened, so later that day, when Harvey coughs and sneezes in quick succession Mike knows that Harvey has succumbed to the cold making its way through the office - he really wants to tell Harvey to go home and get some rest (and keep those germs to himself) but he knows Harvey would never go, so instead he settles for going to the kitchen and making a drink, leaving the mug filled with hot tea and honey on Harvey's desk without a word.

 

 **05\. Coffee**  
Stealing Mike's coffee has become second nature, an intrinsic part of their relationship, and Harvey never questions it, the feeling that what belongs to Mike belongs to him, that everything they have is for the other, because that way lies madness and sexual harassment lawsuits and seriously it's just coffee.

 

 **06\. Dark**  
It's the middle of the night and they've been talking for hours in the warm cocoon of Harvey's bed, can't even see each other in the dark of the room, and Harvey says, "Tell me something true, something no one else knows," and Mike's initial thought is to say _I think I'm in love with you_ but instead he replies in a grave voice, "I think _Mad Men_ is massively overrated," and Harvey bursts out laughing.

 

 **07\. Despair**  
The first time Mike pictures Harvey when he jerks off, the first time he pushes through the denial and allows himself to picture Harvey's mouth and hands and torso and cock, he comes harder than ever before, filled with shame and confusion and unbelievable want.

 

 **08\. Doors**  
"Fuck you," Mike screams as he walks through the door, slamming it behind him with a loud bang that echoes through the quiet hallway; he manages to keep it together the whole cab ride home, but as soon as he makes it to the safety of his apartment he collapses to the floor, tears finally streaming down his cheeks, and in that moment he hates Harvey, hates him for turning his life upside down and making him fall in love with him and permeating every single aspect of his life so there is no escape.

 

 **09\. Drink**  
"Drink up," Harvey says after returning to the bedroom, completely comfortable and unabashed in all his naked glory, throwing a half full water bottle at Mike where he lies in his bed (still trying to will his heartbeat into calming down), "it's gonna be a long night."

 

 **10\. Duty**  
"Do you ever feel guilty, about all the lying?" Mike asks one day, and it's such a loaded question, the number of things they are lying about expanding on a near daily basis, but Harvey just looks at him, gaze steady and voice even when he says, "Never once."

 

 **11\. Earth**  
Mike wakes slowly, eyes bleary as they adjust to a new day, and Harvey is spooned behind him, a warm weight with his arm slipped under his white threadbare tee, Harvey's palm flat and fingers splayed on his chest, and Mike sighs contently, shifting back deeper into his embrace, and Harvey gently kisses the shell of Mike's ear before whispering, "Marry me."

 

 **12\. End**  
The most terrifying part of this thing is that he actually can't see it ending - Mike has never been optimistic or secure in any of his relationships, always waiting for the other shoe to drop, history having shown that nothing lasts and sooner or later everyone walks away, but this time, with Harvey, he just knows that this is it, the end of the road, he is the one he's been waiting his whole life for.

 

 **13\. Fall**  
He didn't mean for this to happen, couldn't have foreseen it and definitely would have avoided it if he could, but he's in too deep now, has let Mike get in past the brick wall safeguarding his heart, and all he has left is the hope that Mike will treat this treasure with care, won't let him go, will give his heart to Harvey the same way that his now belongs to Mike.

 

 **14\. Fire**  
There is something in him that burns bright when he's with Mike, the flames fanned every time Mike surprises him or amuses him or fights with him, and even the times Mike pisses him off or disobeys him or doesn't do his damn job, it still feels more real and important than fighting with anyone else ever has.

 

 **15\. Flexible**  
Mike likes to think he is a pretty fit guy, what with all the biking and what not, but he isn't a kid anymore either, and though the next day he walks around with aches and pains in muscles he didn't even know existed, when he ruminates on the activities of the night before all he can think is _worth it_.

 

 **16\. Flying**  
Okay, so the thing is, Mike has never really liked flying; he feels uncomfortable in the confined space and the smell of airplane food always make him want to throw up and he worries about the airline losing his luggage, but sitting in first class with Harvey by his side as they fly across the world for their six week honeymoon, it seems like a small price to pay.

 

 **17\. Food**  
"You can cook," Mike remarks with blatant surprise as he watches Harvey move around the kitchen, chopping and mixing and measuring with ease as he prepares their dinner, Harvey's reply a sardonic, "Do you really think I would offer to cook you dinner if I in fact couldn't actually cook?", and Mike just grins and says, "It's our fourth date – I figure you are, quite needlessly by the way, trying to impress me and that if you couldn't cook you would just get someone else to do it for you and pretend like it was all you."

 

 **18\. Foot**  
Harvey can’t stop smiling, his face physically aches with it but he doesn’t care and he won’t stop; Mike is asleep on the other side of their bed and Olivia (their baby girl less than a day old) lies between them, sleeping and tiny and perfect, and Harvey runs his fingertips lightly over her soft legs, picks up her foot and presses a kiss to it, murmurs, “I promise, Ollie, you will always be safe and happy and loved.”

 

 **19\. Grave**  
Mike places the bouquet of flowers gently at the base of the headstone, takes a moment as he crouches on the ground to take everything in, and when he stands Harvey hands him a shot glass of whiskey; they drink the alcohol down and Mike winds his fingers through Harvey's as Harvey says, "Dad would've loved you."

 

 **20\. Green**  
Harvey comes home one evening to find Mike in what used to be the guestroom, all the furniture pushed to the center of the room and covered in sheets, nearly a dozen sample pots in varying shades of green open on the floor, and Mike has started painting test swatches on the white wall, the first step to convert the room into a nursery.

 

 **21\. Head**  
"Tell me what you want, baby," Mike says, low and dirty and demanding, before he sinks his mouth around Harvey's hard and aching cock, and Harvey groans, wants to provide a long and detailed list of all the sexual fantasies he has, but instead all he can say is, "Just you."

 

 **22\. Hollow**  
The first time Harvey berates him at work after they are together, the "don't think, just do what I say" and "stop messing around" and “do your goddamn job” still ringing in his ears an hour later, he can’t breathe, can’t think, rushes out of the building into the cool air … he knew keeping their personal and professional relationships separate would be hard but he didn’t think it would feel like _this_.

 

 **23\. Honor**  
"What do you mean you don't want to include 'to honor and obey' in the vows?" Mike asks with mock shock and Harvey just rolls his eyes and says, "This is why we are writing our own vows – oh and by the way, I'm proofreading yours."

 

 **24\. Hope**  
"Hey, look at that, actual lawyering, looks like you're not just a pretty face," Harvey says as Mike presents him with a dozen files filled with just as many contracts and subpoenas and depositions, and though he tries to hide it, a pleased little smile graces Mike's features and, for the first time since he acknowledged to himself that he might have more than friendly feelings for Mike, Harvey begins to hope.

 

 **25\. Light**  
It's late one night and they’re talking at the office - just the usual nonsense to fill the space between them because their brains are fried from their latest case and they are so burnt out they should really just go home and sleep but instead they lounge in Harvey's office, shooting the shit - and Mike makes an offhand comment about having a thing for blondes (all his girlfriends have been blonde and now that he thinks about it most of his crushes have too) and Harvey just nods and doesn't think anymore of it, not even when he has his next appointment with his hairdresser and he tells her he thinks it's time to go back to his natural blonde.

 

 **26\. Lost**  
Mike turns up on his doorstep, eyes red-rimmed and skin pale like he hasn't slept in a week, and he probably hasn't, because it's been a week since his Grammy died and he knows Mike has dealt as best he can, that he uses work to distract himself, but in the other hours when he is alone maybe it's an entirely different story – so Harvey lets him in and feeds and waters him and many hours later, both of them on the edge of sleep, sprawled out on the couch (Mike with his feet in Harvey's lap), Harvey can't help but ask why he came here tonight, Mike's reply a sleepy soft but sincere, "Because the only time I don't feel alone is when I'm with you."

 

 **27\. Metal**  
Harvey wakes, Mike half sprawled over his chest, a warm and solid weight, and when he lifts a hand to gently run through Mike's hair he sees the white gold band on his finger, and he grins to himself before wrapping his arms around his husband.

 

 **28\. New**  
"There's something I have to tell you," Mike blurts just as Harvey's hand sneaks beneath his boxers and wraps around his hard cock; Harvey looks up at him and Mike confesses, "I've never done this before … with a guy," and Harvey leans up to kiss him but halts a few inches from his face, makes Mike close the gap between them to kiss him, which he does, easily and without hesitation, a reassurance for them both that despite never having done this before he really wants to do it now, with Harvey.

 

 **29\. Old**  
Harvey is pretty much the exact opposite of everything Mike thought he wanted: male instead of female, a decade older instead of a few years younger, corporate and cynical and rigid instead of relaxed and open and pliable, and yet Mike wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 **30\. Peace**  
There are times when Harvey looks at Mike and he doesn't see an overeager associate or a secret threatening to destroy his career or the mind of a genius wrapped in the personality of an idiot, he just sees the man who has somehow become the only person he can truly trust, and he has to look away before the emotions stirring within overwhelm him.

 

 **31\. Poison**  
Mike is so completely bored, listening to this stranger prattle on about their boring life, but he smiles and nods and pretends like he cares (because this girl took the leap to ask him out and Mike said yes and left work early for this) and yet all he can think is how he would rather be in Harvey's office, tossing a baseball back and forth as they debate contract law or strategize over how to take down the enemy of their client, and in that moment he hates Harvey for ruining him for all other people.

 

 **32\. Pretty**  
Mike gasps, throws his head back into the pillow, bites his lower lip until it's a bright red against his pale skin; Harvey scissors his fingers, grins down at the younger man when Mike swears, whole body writhing and covered in a sheen of sweat as he begs for more, a litany of demands falling from his mouth until Harvey stops teasing, removing his fingers and not giving Mike any time to adjust to the loss before he pushes his cock in, both of them sighing with relief at the contact.

 

 **33\. Rain**  
The sound of the rain pounding on the windows is a constant noise in the otherwise quiet apartment, Mike lounging on the chaise with his nose buried in a book while Harvey silently works away on the couch, and it's simple and easy and feels like home.

 

 **34\. Regret**  
Harvey wants to explain, to justify his behavior, to say that he is so in love with Mike that he needs to know that they will last, that if this thing isn't for real then he would rather know sooner than later, to admit that his behavior was stupid and he didn’t mean it, but all he gets out is a choked, "I'm so sorry," before Mike is kissing him, stealing the words from his throat and saying, "If you are in this with me for real just promise you won't do it again," and Harvey doesn't hesitate to do just that.

 

 **35\. Roses**  
After returning from lunch Harvey walks into the office and is greeted by a large bouquet of flowers and the unsigned card merely states _Congrats_ , and he turns to Donna and says, "How the hell did you figure it out?" because he and Mike have been so careful this morning, keeping a professional distance and talking only about work things and trying to give no indication that the previous night Harvey had Mike naked in his bed, and Donna just rolls her eyes and says, "Harvey, please," like that’s the only explanation necessary.

 

 **36\. Secret**  
Mike feels like he’s suffocating, choking on the pressure and the will it takes to keep up this façade, and he doesn't know how he got in so deep, when it started or how to make it stop, but he wants Harvey so fucking much and he doesn’t know how much longer he can pretend that he doesn't, act like when Harvey smiles at him it doesn’t make his heart skip or when Harvey praises him it doesn't make him want to sink to his knees or that leaving the office every night and watching Harvey walk in one direction while Mike walks in its complete opposite doesn’t feel like he is leaving a piece of his soul behind.

 

 **37\. Snakes**  
Harvey watches Mike and Rachel talk, keeps his distance so he can watch undisturbed, notices the obvious flirting going on from both parties, and something coils in his stomach, twists and turns until he has to physically tear himself away from the sight before him.

 

 **38\. Snow**  
"Can't we just use my old plastic one?" Harvey moans as he stands in the lobby, looking out at the lightly falling snow, and Mike laughs, saying, "Harvey, it's our first Christmas together and we are getting a real tree, so stop whining and come on," as he takes his hand and drags him out onto the street.

 

 **39\. Solid**  
As soon as the ring slips onto his finger Harvey feels complete and settled in a way he never has before; Mike grins at him and he returns the gesture, not even waiting for the celebrant to finish the ceremony before he has pulled Mike close, kissing his new husband with all the love he possesses.

 

 **40\. Spring**  
Harvey lies on the soft grass and watches as Mike picks up Ollie, spins around until she laughs, her blonde curls floating in the wind; the sun streaming down makes them both look like they're wearing crowns of light and he smiles, happy to just be enjoying a quiet moment with his family.

 

 **41\. Stable**  
Harvey has become the only thing in his life he can rely on and the thought fucking terrifies him, because he has already lost everyone who was important to him (his parents, Trevor, Grammy) and the mere idea of losing this man who is his boss and friend and savior and so many other things he is trying to ignore is enough to send him into a panic because he knows he could not bear the loss of Harvey too.

 

 **42\. Strange**  
Mike wraps his arms and legs around Harvey, gasps as their cocks rubs tantalizingly against one another, wants to be closer, wants to slide into Harvey's skin, and the older man keeps moving, long and hard thrusts that Mike can feel ricochet throughout his body, and when Harvey murmurs, "I love you," against the skin of Mike's clavicle they both stop, freeze in place as they both let the unintended confession sink in, and Mike presses his lips to Harvey's temple and says, "I love you too." 

 

 **43\. Summer**  
Mike is lying on the chaise, warm summer sun beating down onto his skin, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep, when he hears Harvey step through the doors onto the balcony, and he keeps his eyes closed even when Harvey settles above him, his mouth licking at Mike's neck and murmuring about how he "tastes like sunshine."

 

 **44\. Taboo**  
Harvey doesn't care that he's not supposed to want this, that he has fought against this for as long as he can remember, because as terrifying as it was letting down those walls and letting Mike in, it has made him happier and smarter and just plain better than he has ever been, and fuck anyone who wants to mess with that, who takes issue with it – and to prove just how deep in this thing he is, he strides into Jessica's office and tells her he's in love.

 

 **45\. Ugly**  
It surprises him, his feelings for Mike, the intensity with which he wants, and it's like that's become the only real thing as everything else spirals out of control, and the only thing he can keep a firm grip on is Mike, even when he knows he can't have him, that they aren't meant for this – but of course Mike won't accept that, denies Harvey's attempt at rationality, pushes his way into Harvey's condo the same way he had pushed his way into Harvey's life, and they fight and yell as Harvey tries to deny the truth they both know, tries to stop them from going down this road, but in the end he gives up, surrenders with his mouth pressed to Mike's.

 

 **46\. War**  
Every day feels like a struggle, like Harvey is slipping further and further away, and Mike is torn between wanting to hunt Tanner down and hit him until he bleeds and wanting to be by Harvey's side for every minute of every day, keeping him safe in Mike's eye-line so as to not let anyone drag him away.

 

 **47\. Water**  
Mike wakes in a soft, warm bed to the sound of running water and a few minutes later a naked and wet Harvey strides into the room, dripping onto the sheets as he crawls across them to kiss Mike good morning, and it's been months but Mike still can't believe that this is his life now.

 

 **48\. Welcome**  
"Welcome home," Mike says brightly as Harvey walks into their new condo, the white light pouring through the windows shining on the million unpacked cardboard boxes, and this morning Harvey had been pissed at being called into work on a Saturday and missing moving day but looking at all the work still ahead he apparently hasn't actually missed out on anything. 

 

 **49\. Winter**  
Harvey doesn't understand Mike's preference for winter over summer, how the younger man will gladly bundle up in a million layers to go out into the snow but as soon as it hits 80 degrees he will refuse to go out into the sun, and when he asks, Mike says, "Well, it's easier and a hell of a lot more fun warming up than cooling down," and as if to prove it, he presses their bodies together and proceeds to get them both hot and bothered.

 

 **50\. Wood**  
Mike's eyes stare and his mouth gapes and Harvey stands beside him, grinning like the madman he clearly is, and all Mike can do is stammer, "You bought this for me?" as he looks at the picture perfect cabin, clad in dark wood with a deep porch and light blue curtains fluttering in the open windows, and Ollie runs onto the porch as Harvey replies, "Well, traditionally the five year anniversary present is something wood based, so…" and Mike finally turns his eyes from the house, looks incredulously at his husband, all his words about how it's too much dying on his lips and all he can say is, "You're an idiot and I really love you."


End file.
